


come on, tell me boy

by merlypops



Series: 5SOS Song Oneshots [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Boys In Love, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Luke liked seeing Ashton this vulnerable, liked being the one to be in charge for a change, but it still wasn't <i>enough</i> yet.<br/>Luke wanted to hear Ashton <i>beg</i>.'</p><p>
  <b>Luke just wants to hear Ashton beg and it's better than he hoped.</b>
</p><p>Based on "Burning Desire" by Lana Del Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come on, tell me boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cliffakitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffakitten/gifts).



> NATTY I WROTE YOU LASHTON VIBRATOR SMUT PLEASE LOVE ME
> 
> (Hope you guys like this!)

Luke still couldn't believe this was happening.

He'd mentioned it a while ago, kept his tone carefully casual so that he could pretend he'd only been joking if Ashton wasn't up for the idea.

Fortunately for Luke though, his boyfriend had been.

Now there was a buzzing sound filling the hotel room and the springs of the large double bed were creaking as Luke knelt down beside his boyfriend on the king-size mattress.

Ashton's wrists were tied to the bedposts with an old bandana and his legs were hooked back so that the older boy was completely exposed.

There was sweat beading on Ashton's forehead and he was writhing desperately, whining as his hips jerked uselessly when his tear-wet hazel eyes flickered open to hold Luke's gaze.

Ashton's pupils were blown and he was panting into the warm air of the room, and Luke knew he would probably look no better soon either.

The blond boy smiled, letting his cool fingertips trail down the tensed muscles of Ashton's chest, and the older boy's beautiful hazel eyes were dark with lust as he tried to focus on Luke's face.

The blond boy's lips twitched faintly as he leant down, ducking his head to catch his boyfriend's full lips in a slow, hot kiss.

Ashton moaned into Luke's mouth, panting as his fists clenched and unclenched uselessly where they were resting on the pillow.

"You look so good, baby," Luke said softly, still revelling in the fact that he was actually in charge for once. It felt good and that only increased when Luke felt Ashton's soft lips trailing down his throat.

The blond boy let the hand that had been resting on his boyfriend's stomach slide carefully lower.

Luke liked seeing Ashton this vulnerable, liked being the one to be in charge for a change, but it still wasn't _enough_ yet.

Luke wanted to hear Ashton _beg_.

The buzzing of the vibrator was incessant and Luke could feel the faint vibrations when he let his palm fall to rest over Ashton's hole, a featherlight touch that only served to make the older boy _more_ desperate.

Luke allowed his sky blue gaze to drift down as he ignored Ashton's neglected cock in favour of pressing the vibrator deeper with his finger, so that it brushed against Ashton's prostate.

The older boy cried out, keening as the muscles in his arms tensed and a spurt of pre-come shot out across his flat stomach like pearls.

"Oh y-yeah," Ashton mumbled shakily, squirming as the white sheets on the bed stuck to his sweaty skin. His hazel eyes were _so_ dark with lust now that they were almost _black_. "R-right there, Lu-Lu."

The vibrator was buried deep inside him now and it was making the older boy's hips jerk as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on it hard.

Luke could get off on this, watching Ashton slowly unravel in front of him.

The older boy was so beautiful as he writhed among the sheets, his breath catching in his throat as he whined. His hips continued to rock back uselessly and his hazel eyes looked suspiciously damp.

Luke dragged his fingers gently through Ashton's honey-coloured curls, working out the tangles as carefully as he could. Ashton's jaw fell slack and his eyes fluttered shut.

Luke smiled, leaning forwards to press a lingering kiss to Ashton's jaw as he pressed the vibrator deeper again.

Ashton keened, arching his back as his hands strained against the bonds, practically _shuddering_ with pleasure now.

" _P-please_ ," Ashton half-sobbed as his hips jerked again. "P-please t-touch -"

The older boy broke off with a strangled groan when Luke wrapped his fingers around Ashton's leaking cock, brushing his thumb over the tip and relishing the broken moans escaping Ashton at the sudden contact.

" _God_ , baby, you look fucking good," Luke confessed, pretty blue eyes dark. Ashton's own fluttered open and Luke bit down on his lip to suppress his groan when he saw how blown Ashton's pupils were.

Ashton opened his mouth - presumably to respond to that - but all that came out was a high-pitched whine as Luke unexpectedly tightened his grip, twisting his fist over the head.

Ashton's hips were shifting restlessly now as he started to fuck Luke's fist and the look on the blond boy's face was almost _gentle_ as he dropped Ashton's cock, kissing him quiet as he whimpered.

The blond boy's fingers drifted down to the older boy's hole again, just teasing even though _Luke_ was so hard that it hurt now too.

Ashton clenched down hungrily around nothing and Luke looked at him, _really_ looked as he took in Ashton's kiss-bitten lips and flushed cheeks, his soft tanned skin and caramel curls, and his bright hazel eyes that were just _begging_ to be wrecked.

Luke's mouth went dry as he leant closer, kissing Ashton soft and slow for a moment before he licked at the seal of the older boy's lips, deepening the kiss and breaking it only to moan when Ashton sucked on Luke's tongue.

"Want me to suck you off, baby?" Luke murmured and Ashton groaned, wild and desperate as he nodded jerkily. His curls were sticking to his sweaty forehead and his full lips parted around a broken moan when Luke moved down the bed to take Ashton into his hand again, licking up the underside and taking the head into his mouth.

A whine tore out of Ashton but his lust-filled eyes were fixed on Luke's face, taking everything in as the blond boy went down on him.

Luke loved doing this, loved the little pants escaping Ashton and the way his toes curled as Luke's tongue toyed with the slit. He loved how Ashton's hips jerked so hard at the pleasure Luke caused that the blond boy had to hold Ashton still so that he could take him deeper.

Luke couldn't get over how hot this was, Ashton's cock gliding down his throat so smoothly, like this was what they were  _supposed_ to do, as weird as that thought probably sounded.

Luke hummed contentedly as he worked to relax his throat muscles around Ashton's achingly hard cock and that only added to the vibrations and pleasure coursing through the older boy, if the sudden surprised moan that tore out of him was anything to go by.

Ashton's moans were growing louder now and his thighs were tensing, and Luke knew the warning signs by now.

He pulled off with a soft wet sound and Ashton's eyes were overflowing with tears now but he looked more turned on than Luke had ever _seen_ him.

" _Lu-Lu_ ," Ashton groaned and his voice cracked as a tear rolled down his burning cheek.

Luke couldn't tear his eyes away, drinking in everything about the situation now because it was so _different_ to what he was used to.

Usually Luke was the one sobbing and twisting in the sheets as Ashton brought him to the edge again and again before finally letting him come. Luke was used to Ashton being so cocky it wasn't _true_ but now he was just needy and, more than anything, _small_.

The surge of protectiveness that burnt through Luke _shocked_ him as he stroked Ashton's sweaty curls gently away from his forehead.

The older boy's hips were jerking even more desperately now as he tried to get something inside him but there was no relief because the bullet vibrator was already buried so deep and Ashton was clenching down around _nothing_ now, crying and whimpering as Luke ducked his head to lick and bite at one of Ashton's nipples, making him jerk and whine.

"Lu-Lu,  _p-please_ ," Ashton gasped with a ragged sob.

"What do you want, baby?" Luke asked softly, switching to Ashton's other nipple as he sucked at it until it pebbled. Luke let his tongue wash over it and Ashton sobbed as the last of his self-control fell away.

"N-need you to f-fuck me," Ashton pleaded, his hips still jerking even now as his darkened glazed eyes settled on Luke's flushed face. "N-need your cock. _P-please_."

More than anything, Luke had wanted to see Ashton beg.

It was better than he had hoped for.

"Okay, baby," the blond boy promised and Ashton seemed to melt, like the promise of relief sometime in the near future meant he could breathe a little easier.

That all changed when Luke coated three fingers with lube and let them stroke gently across Ashton's hole though.

The older boy moaned, straining against the ties as Luke worked two fingers into his boyfriend with relative ease, since he had already stretched him a little earlier to get the vibrator in.

"Oh _g-god_ ," Ashton groaned, pressing his head back into the pillows as his hands clenched into fists. Luke curled his fingers a little, pressing the vibrator against Ashton's prostate again.

When Ashton cried out, Luke worried briefly about the poor people in neighbouring hotel rooms before he figured that kissing Ashton again was a much better pastime than _thinking_.

Luke tangled the fingers of his free hand into the sweaty curls that fell to the back of Ashton's neck as Luke kissed him, sucking on the older boy's bottom lip as he carefully worked a third finger in.

Luke pulled away to breathe and Ashton ducked his head, hiding his face in Luke's shoulder as he sucked a bruise lovingly into the pale skin, grazing his teeth there and making Luke's cock twitch where it lay heavy and flushed against his thigh.

" _Lu-Lu_ ," Ashton breathed, his voice so soft now that the buzzing of the vibrator sounded raucous in the silence. "N-need you n-now. _P-please_."

"Alright, baby," Luke breathed, catching Ashton's lips in a soft kiss as he withdrew the vibrator carefully. The blond boy had briefly considered leaving it inside but he didn't want to _hurt_ his boyfriend. Ashton was too precious for that.

"You want your hands free, Ashy?" Luke murmured, trailing kisses down Ashton's throat and across his collarbone as the older boy whimpered at the loss of the vibrator and Luke's fingers.

"P-please," Ashton mumbled, his pupils so blown now that the hazel wasn't visible anymore. Luke tugged the bandana away carefully, pressing gentle kisses to Ashton's wrists as the older boy let his arms fall down at his sides.

"Baby?" Luke whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Ashton's lips and smiling a little when the older boy groaned as the tensed muscles of Luke's stomach brushed his cock. "You're so sensitive."

" _N-need_ you, Lu-Lu," Ashton pleaded but there was a faint edge to his voice now and it kind of made heat curl in Luke's stomach, reminded him of when Ashton's cock was filling him up and all Luke could do was listen to his boyfriend because everything else was melting away into pleasure. "N-need you _n-now_."

" _F-fuck_ , okay," Luke mumbled and he could kind of feel the situation slipping out of his control now but he just couldn't find it in himself to give a fuck when he wrapped his fingers around his cock, slicking himself up.

Ashton was still trembling when he gave Luke a light shove so that he fell down onto his back in the middle of the king-size bed. The older boy smirked, capturing Luke's swollen red lips in a heated kiss as he positioned himself, sinking down and biting a moan into Luke's broad trembling shoulder as he filled himself up with his boyfriend's painfully hard cock.

" _Ash_ ," Luke groaned, his voice strangled as his vision whited out for a moment at the tight heat suddenly surrounding him. "Y-you -"

Ashton wiped his damp eyes with the back of his hand, shuddering as he sank down, taking all of the blond boy in. Ashton's hands fell to rest on Luke's bare chest and Luke was so stunned with the sudden turn of events that all he could do when Ashton began to pinch his nipples was whimper and arch his back as his cock impossibly hardened further.

"B-beautiful, Lu-Lu," Ashton said hoarsely, his breath catching, his voice rough from crying as Luke's lips parted in a silent moan. "Y-you're _b-beautiful_."

"You're t-telling me," the blond boy breathed, gripping Ashton's hips and rocking his own up to meet the smaller boy.

The moan that tore out of Ashton sounded like a sob and Luke knew it was because he'd hit the older boy's prostate. Luke tightened his grip on Ashton's hips, kept rolling his own as he hit the bundle of nerves inside Ashton again and again.

Ashton was quaking now, his hands sliding up to grip Luke's shoulders so tightly that it would probably leave bruises behind as heat began to coil unbearably in the younger boy's stomach.

Ashton's beautiful swollen lips stretched around a silent scream when Luke thrust in deep and hit his prostate again.

"Lay back," Luke choked out and Ashton did as he was asked, wrapped his arms around Luke's shoulders and let himself fall back so that Luke was fucking into him deeper than ever.

The blond boy kissed down Ashton's throat, ducked his head to suck a bruise into the older boy's skin as he folded Ashton's legs back again, making him feel even _tighter_.

They both moaned, clutching at each other as the heat burnt brighter than ever, consuming them from the inside out.

The blond boy reached down between them clumsily as he held himself up one handed, fisting Ashton's leaking cock smoothly and rubbing his thumb over the tip as he thrust in harder, grinding in deep and moaning like it was the best feeling in the world.

Luke hit Ashton's prostate again and again, in perfect time to the hard jerks of his fist, and without any warning at all, the pleasure flooding through him quickly became too much for Ashton.

" _Lu_ ," he gasped brokenly. His body stilled and he clenched down so tightly as he came, dragging the taller boy's orgasm from him too.

It seemed to come from somewhere very deep inside Luke and it was one of the most incredible things he'd ever shared with Ashton.

They collapsed down onto the bed together in a tangle of sweaty limbs and over-sensitive skin afterwards, and Ashton's smile was slightly drunk looking when Luke raised his head to look down at him, easing out and kissing his boyfriend's wince away with a soft kiss.

"Hey, baby," Luke rasped, smiling weakly and dropping another clumsier kiss onto the older boy's chin as a wave of fatigue washed over him.

" _Lu-Lu_ ," Ashton murmured and he sounded _wrecked_ but his beautiful hazel were sparkling with what _might_ have been awe and there was pearly-white come shot all the way up his chest.

"Impressive," Luke said because he was fucking _lame_.

The curly-haired boy laughed, wrapping his arms around Luke's warm waist and tugging the blond boy down into his arms. They could clean up and read the inevitable teasing texts from their other bandmates later but right now they needed to sleep.

The room was warm and they were kind of sticky but Ashton smelt comforting just like always, and his tanned skin was warm and smooth as Luke stroked it distractedly, enjoying the feel of it beneath his palms.

"I love you so goddamn much," Luke whispered, dropping a kiss onto Ashton's shoulder as they snuggled down together in the semi-darkness.

"You're not so bad yourself," Ashton replied sleepily but the love in his eyes was _blazing_.

"Prick," Luke mumbled good-naturedly.

"That's what you love about me," Ashton said.

Luke hid his smile in the older boy's neck.

"I love you for a whole lot more than that."

**Author's Note:**

> I can never just write smut... It always goes fluffy....
> 
> Anyway please let me know what you thought! I hope you guys liked it :) <3


End file.
